


Lilac Shimmer

by miraculousmarinetta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmarinetta/pseuds/miraculousmarinetta
Summary: Lukanette AU-They connected eyes in a concert and for the love of god, he couldn't get enough of her. And her? Well, she couldn't get enough of him either.Obviously aged up, no miraculous, no powers.Originally posted in fanfiction.netA/N: Slightly short chapters at the beginning, story will progress smoothly.Warning: slight mention of drugs, alcohol and a full sinful chapter (number three)! discretion advised! (credits to EdenDaphne for the cover image)





	1. o n e

**** It has been quite a while now. How long? Maybe 5 or 6 years. Marinette Dupain-Cheng liked Jagged Stone however when he presented this new band in one of his shows she was enchanted.

Why didn’t she found them earlier? They were fascinating! The **_“Paris Thunder Eyes”_** had an out of this world tune to Marinette’s ears. Every song, from the chill ones to the heavy ones, had something familiar yet new in the lyrics and rhythm. 

She was waiting for the concert to start, right on the first row. The bluenette was wearing an outfit more reviling than usual, a black translucent turtleneck, tucked under a short wine pleated skirt, complimenting with her old black boots. Her hair was down, reaching down her shoulders easily, bangs in her forehead as usual. Marinette’s blue eyes were tainted by Alya’s makeup, a heavy smokey eye that popped her eyes out. 

Marinette’s beauty was not past the eyes of people around her. Maybe coming alone to a concert were most people were men wasn’t such a good idea, it wasn’t Marinette’s fault she looked nice, but people are dangerous. Thankfully, there was no problem up until then, so she was happy and calm.

After fifteen minutes or so, people doubled up, increasing chatter and some lost lyrics around the crowd. The lights pointing the public went wilder, some instruments being tuned in the pitch black stage. People started chanting some songs of the new album, Marinette joining with laughs and excitement.

Not long after a known tune to all the fans echoed the field, making everyone shriek and scream exited. The lights went on as the band made their appearances. The drummer _Daniel Laurent_ looked as exited as ever, hitting the drums with passion. The bass guitarist, _Akane Lefebvre_ , wore a cocky grin as she usually did in the photoshoots. The second guitarist, _Blaze Silva_ , looked kind of tired or maybe focused, Marinette couldn’t figure out.

Last but not least, the main singer and guitarist, _Luka Couffaine_ , as serene as always, playing his guitar like it was poetry, with a small smirk as the crowd went nuts. His usual tips were as cyan as his eyes, dark hair contrasting with his skin. His voice sounded velvety, interpreting the band songs perfectly, adding his own tunes now and then, something that drove Marinette crazy.

There was this particular song in the new album Marinette loved, _“Our Winter Snakes”;_ she didn’t know why, the lyrics had nothing to do with her overall, but there were some parts that when she twisted up they were talking to her, probably like it happened with everybody there.

She got so exited she didn’t realize how loud she was singing, her voice stood out in the crowd somehow. Luka singing his part, locked eyes on the petit bluenette, now starting to play his solo part. Marinette noticed _he_ was looking at _herself._ Luka Couffaine was looking at clumsy ordinary Marinette, she was flattered and oh so embarrassed. 

Her cheeks turned pink and looked at Luka’s eyes in awe, got herself hypnotized until he broke his gaze from her, as they finished the song. However, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful. She could be his new muse, such elegant eyes and hair, innocent pink cheeks, he could feel inspiration flowing all around him; Luka will contact that beautiful lady, he will make sure to know her name someday, and he was sure that day, would be today.


	2. t w o

The concert was over, Akane sighed after the big presentation, her shoulders a little sore from all the time the bass was balancing in her body. She casually looked at her phone, smiling at her girlfriend’s texts saying how amazing she was and how much she loved her. 

“You look stupid” Daniel teased with a mocking tone, happy for his friend relationship. Akane just turned red and replied:

“Yo-you look stupid dumbass.” Daniel just laughed it off. “Wanna bother someone? Look at loverboy over there, wonder about that pretty girl in the crowd.”

“That’s so unusual right?” Quiet Blaze commented, to the pair surprise. “Ten buckshe asks her out” he betted with a smile.

“Twenty that she’s a gold digger” Daniel added.

“Fifty that Luka fucks up” chuckled Akane. Luka, in the other side of the room groaned at his friends bets while he put his guitar away. Akane handed him a small bag of **_Lilac Shimmer_** that Luka hid in his jacket before heading out.

He wasn’t the type of man to consume drugs to expand his creative universe. He looked carefully at the bag. It looked like ordinary brilliantine, the one kids play with, but according to Akane it was “the best shit ever”. He knew his friend was careful about consuming, only on certain occasions, still Luka was concerned.

But for some reason he needed it right now. No meditation method, no breathing could help him. He was going to ask that girl out, no, correction, he was going to ask her _something,_ the last thing he needed was a little puppy laying all around him. Hopefully she would say yes.

How could he find her though? He looked around the festival, hood up as to not be recognized. He looked around the rustic food trucks, looking for her in beer trucks as well. There was no luck, and so he cursed himself, returning back to the band truck which was his for the night. Watching once again the Shimmer, he sighed. Well, this was stupid.

“Oh, sorry!” A sweet voice said below him. His eyes fixed on hers, she immediately recognized him. “Oh god” the bluenette said trying not to scream. “You are Luka, the Luka”

“Am I?” He said cheekily. The girl nodded her head quickly. “And who are you?” He asked acting a little air headed.

“I’m Ma-marimanette” she said stuttering “I mean I’m Marinette” she corrected. She looked down and met with the strange brilliantine he had in a bag.

“Nice meeting you Ma-marimanette” he said chuckling slightly. Her eyes looked uneasy and embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m not the best with words, even worst when I’m paranoid they might notice who I am.” Marinette breathed an _“Oh”_ and looked around, scanning for possible crazy fans. “Would you come with me to the band’s van? I would love some privacy” Luka tried to be as smooth as possible. Marinette didn’t looked convinced, after all he was still an unknown man to her. He saw her curious about the Lilac Shimmer however. “I’ll let you get a taste of this” he said wiggling the bag slightly. “But not for free.” He added, showing his intentions.

Marinette doubted. Luka, her band crush, was offering what looked like drugs for sex? If this was the case, he was worst than she though he could be. He needed help asap.

“Okay” she smiled while her adrenaline pumped through her veins. Luka swallowedhard. This beautiful girl was willingly going with him to have drugs and sex, either she was really naive (and didn’t looked like it) or she was what he was looking for.

For her and his sake, he hoped Marinette was what he was looking for.


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN!!

“Do you want something to drink?” Luka asked looking at the wide variety of drinks. He served himself a beer, waiting for Marinette’s answer.

“Do you have white wine?” She asked in a low murmur, looking around the van. Luka hummed and served her the wine. He looked at her, watching how interested she was with a turntable. He offered her the glass of wine, clinking both drinks.

Luka, feeling the vibe a little tense, grabbed a vinyl and placed it in the turntable; soon after the melodious and somber voice of a woman started singing through the speaker. Marinette relaxed at the melody, finding it kind of depressing but soothing. She also felt a little happy, blame the excellent wine in her glass. They sat on a small couch they had. As Marinette downed her glass they chatted about the music playing, how soothing but depressing it was.

“Don't misunderstand me, I like it.” Marinette laughed off. In a swift motion, she placed her glass on the little coffee table and stood up, holding a hand to Luka. He looked at her with a mocking smile. “What? Can’t a girl slow dance to depressing songs with her idol?” She smiled making a laughable invitation. Luka shook his head, taking Marinette’s hand, he was a romantic after all, a little slow dance wouldn’t hurt, it would set up the mood a little.

He wrapped his hands around Marinette’s waist; she placed a hand in his arm and the other one in his chest. She rested her head in his chest, right beside her hand. He could feel soft strokes above the fabric of his shirt, making him feel loved and _teased_. He answered the soft strokes with small massages in her lower back. He could hear Marinette humming approvingly.

When she looked up, he could feel some sort of connection. The kind of connection that said this was _the_ moment. Both reached for each others lips. Marinette moved her arms to hug his neck and run her hands in his hair; Luka hugged her tightly, bringing her as close as possible.

Their lips moved in sync, hungry for each other. When they pulled apart Marinette led Luka to the couch; he was trying to reach the Lilac Shimmer but Marinette pushed it away. “We don’t need that” she said simply, with a smile as she straddled him. She kissed him once more, welcomed by Luka’s lips; when she pulled back, she smiled and started pecking slowly and sensually his face, starting in his cheeks, following his jawline, then his neck. Her hands worked through his shirt, unbuttoning it leisurely, while she did, she returned to his lips.

Luka couldn’t guess when was the time Marinette took his shirt off. Her hands trailed all his muscles up and down. Her hips moved ever so slightly, teasing him lustfully.His arms, locked in her waist bringing her closer, were trailed by her soothing nails. Marinette was slow and sensual, bitting his earlobe softly, moving her hands down to his abdomen, she was being a total badass and the lead here. When he tried to make move, make her feel as good as he was feeling, she denied his move.

“This is all about you honey, no need to please me.” She simply said moving to her knees. Her killer hands traced his lower abdomen down to the side of his hips, she continued between his tights.Then she went back to the visible bulge and stroked it slightly.

Luka felt in heaven, he was being taken cared so selflessly by the prettiest and talented angel they could have sent. He could help groaning now and then, trying to suppress his moans, most of them sighing the bluenette’s name. He held her hair as not to bother her; when she looked up at him he almost passed out, her eyes looked innocent while doing such erotic business. He had almost no time to let her know he had reached heaven, thankfully he avoided any accidents and ran to the bathroom, although Marinette didn’t seem to mind.

When Luka came back he almost had a stroke, seeing her wearing his shirt. She was wearing all her clothes, she never took them off, and his shirt on top of that devilish turtleneck. He surprised her, hooking his arm around her waist, bringing her close. He kissed her till she was breathless, leaning her a little bit back. Once again Luka sat and Marinette straddled him, now the singer taking the lead. He kissed her as passionately as he could, making Marinette go crazy, even dizzy, that’s how good Luka was. He kissed her down her neck, pulling the turtleneck gently downwards to give him space. Marinette almost moaned at the bite she felt, making her stretch her neck backwards and guiding one of her hands to the singer’s silky hair. Her body arched onwards, closer to Luka.

The cyan-eyed man continued his work, kissing her collarbone above the thin cloth, a new sensation to Marinette’s skin. Luka could clearly see where he was kissing, so no surprise there. He kissed above her breasts, putting her down, along the couch. He continued his trail of kisses down her stomach when a cellphone rang. Luka ignored it, moving his hands between her thighs, caressing her soft skin, making her arch upwards and shiver down his touch. Then the cellphone rang again, lazily Marinette reached for it and looked at the name in her screen, Luka still doing strokes in her legs. Marinette stiffed in an instant as she answered.

“A-adrien?” She asked softly. “I’m busy right now, what happened?” Marinette asked politely but with great difficulty as Luka began kissing her thigh. At the other side of the line certain blonde wondered what could Marinette be doing in the festival that kept her “busy”.

“We were looking for you— well I was looking for you. Nino left a minute ago, Alya called him, she told him you were here at the festival and we started looking for you. Then Alya rang again and Nino said he had to go, duty calls or something like that.” He simply said, Marinette in the other end of the line almost moaned like three times. “Are you okay? You sound distressed.” The comment might have been a little too high that even Luka heard, making him smirk.

“Nah, I’m fine, just a little drunk that’s— hm, that’s all.” She murmured. “You can go if you want Adrien, I’ll find my way home after I finish— I finish my business” she commented embarrassed as she felt a soft stroke in her womanhood. Marinette looked at Luka in disapproval making him smile wider, continuing his business.

“And let you alone in the festival? No way. Tell me where you are and I’ll go get you, or I’ll wait till you finish whatever thing you are doing.” Marinette’s soft side felt a little bit of guilt. She sat up, making Luka retreat a little.

“A-adrien it’s okay, really.” She insisted, being attacked by a wave of kisses in the back of her neck.

“No Mari, I’m not leaving the festival without you.” She sighed and though carefully. Adrien was her good friend, she couldn’t ditch him or just make him wait for an orgasm. It’ll hunt her forever.

“Okay, tell me where you are, I’ll head there right now.” She simply said, much to Luka’s dismay. After a couple of seconds she hanged up. “I’m sorry to ruin the fun, but I gotta leave.”

“What— your boyfriend's calling?” He asked with a weak jealousy tone. Marinette laughed off. She got her things back, almost forgetting to give Luka his shirt.

“Quite the contrary, he’s just a friend, don’t worry.” The bluenette mocked back, looking at those hypnotic cyan eyes. Luka reached for her cheek and caressed it sweetly, leaning down for a last kiss, one that lingered in Marinette’s lips a few moments after. He couldn’t stop himself from asking her number; all his plan to getting to the point and having no puppy laying around failed, because well, he might become the puppy laying around her.


	4. f o u r

“Hey Mari, good to see you.” Adrien told her, looking her up and down. She looked a little messy, her smoky eyes a little too smoky.

“Hey Adrien, had a good time?” She asked with a kind smile. Her memories came to mind and something in her stomach twitched.

“Yeah, how about you?” He asked politely leading her to the parking. He could notice Mari smelled slightly like beer and had a red spot near her collarbone, but said nothing.

“The best time ever.” Mari said distracted as she followed to Adrien’s car. He drove to the hotel they were staying, were hopefully Nino and Alya would be sleeping in the correct beds; Marinette would not hear the end of it if she had to sleep in the same room as Adrien.

Alya, somehow, still shipped them after all this time. Marinette never declared her feelings seeing the obvious answer, and Adrien was uninterested in her, saw her as a friend. But oh well. The bluenette got know better Adrien and actually became a really good friend.

However, she still didn’t want to sleep in the same room as Adrien, but here she was, sleeping in a bed, next to Adrien’s bed. Just when she was about to panic, she looked at her cellphone, it was five in the morning. She should probably sleep, and alas, when she closed her eyes a small buzz woke her up. A message popped up, an unknown 

_»Hey Marinette, it’s Luka_

_»Hey hot stuff, I was just going to sleep_ ” she wrote feeling humorous.

_»Just tell me where are you staying please? The room if possible?_ ” Too sleepy to think why on earth he wanted her hotel and stuff she sent them. 

_»Sweet dreams beautiful._ ” He simply wrote back, Marinette wrapping herself more comfortably in her sheets, hugging a pillow, finally giving in to a deep sleep.

“Hey Mari” someone called way too soon for her dismay, feeling like she slept only5 minutes. She rolled back, ignoring whatever voice was calling out for her.

Now the voice was followed by a slight shaking. She recognized Adrien’s voice and was about to throw him a pillow when he said:

“Mari, something arrived for you and I can’t receive it.” He simply said shaking her a little more willingly. She almost knocked his head when she jumped out of the bed. A woman was standing, waiting patiently for the bluenette to come receive the presents. Marinette’s jaw dropped to the ground. Accompanied by a bouquet of flowers and a generous box of chocolates, a big ass box awaited to be opened along weird shaped things and a card. The woman giggled at Marinette’s face of awe.

“From your secret admirer” she simply addressed and winked at her, as if she kept the secret between them two. Adrien, who was really surprised to see gifts this early in the afternoon, helped Marinette carrying things inside, putting them in her bed. The box wasn’t as heavy as Marinette though it would be and she wondered what was inside. She sat beside the box and read the card.

Adrien saw her blush, and decided to give her some privacy. He went to rinse in the bathroom still in pajamas before calling for late breakfast in the room. There was no point in waiting for Alya and Nino, they were in a honeymoon although they were far away from the point of getting married. The blonde wondered who sent such gifts, was a friend Marinette made yesterday? That’s what she was busy with? He looked himself in the mirror, watching dark bags under his eyes, he would probably stay in the hotel all day, no need to go out.

Marinette was almost giggling at the letter she read over and over again. She knew it was from Luka, no one could write that way other than him. It was short and simple, but it was enough to make Marinette feel like she was fifteen again. She then opened the big box first, wondering what it could be. She gasped loud enough Adrien peeked from the bathroom, with a toothbrush still in his mouth.

The outside looked like a cyan briefcase and inside was a brand new turntable, looking really retro, like 50’s turntables. It was a really thoughtful gift and quite portable too! She then inspected the little things, that now up close, weren’t so little. She ripped carefully the decorating paper off one of them, revealing a vinyl of the album they heard yesterday, with the soothing depressed lady. She looked at it lovingly and followed onto the next one, being a classic vinyl with a post it above it: “I hope you like it as much as I do”, Frank Sinatra appearing in the cover. Last, but not least, a vinyl of them, the band that she loved so much. It was a minimalist rose, single-lined, designed by the Japanese base guitarist of the bad. Thin black paint across a creamy white background.

She hugged the vinyl and looked to the bouquet of flowers and chocolate box. The bouquet wasn’t extra big like in the movies, it was more reserved and gave her some calm vibe, as the roses were a mixture of white, red and pink, displayed in a soothing pattern that reminded her of Luka. The chocolate box, at least she assumed it contained chocolates, was round and ashy pink, contrasting with her other gifts. She opened the box and was welcomed by the aroma of tasty chocolate, her stomach growled at her and couldn’t contain herself tasting one.

“I ordered brunch, don’t at them all!” Adrien laughed as he dropped on his bed. He was fidgeting with his phone, eyeing Marinette now and then. She offered a chocolate as in apology but Adrien refused, saying he was waiting for brunch and that “those chocolates are for you Marinette, how could I possibly take one?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, silly Adrien, she didn’t mind. She started getting all in its place before the food arrived. Plopping down in her bed she reached her phone, sending a quick message. Adrien turned on the tv but kept the volume quiet, not disturbing her. 

» _Thank you for the presents, but you shouldn’t have spent money on me._ ” She said nagging a little, because seriously, there was no need. Luka’s answer was almost immediate.

» _I hope you liked them, I really had to though it through since we didn’t exactly talk a lot last nigh_ ” Marinette contained a giggle, but couldn’t contain her redness. A little while later brunch (or lunch?) came to their door. Adrien and Marinette, both still in pajamas started to munch down all the food. Marinette saw a “Mimosa kit” waiting to be served. “Mimosas Adrien? Really? Alcohol for the hangover?”

“What better aid?” He said casually, then laughed it off with Marinette. They served up some Mimosas and drank all the champagne bottle with almost all the orange juice. They were both laughing in their beds, a little drunk, saying nonsense. “Do you know what Mimosa stands for?” Adrien asked Marinette, laughing at himself. “It means loving or affectionate in Spanish. But it hits you like a bitch right?” Marinette laughed maniacally, almost crying from all the laugher. 

At some point in the afternoon, she fell asleep again, really exhausted. When she woke up, Adrien was sleeping in his bed; looking at her phone she had several texts from Alya and Luka. Alya asked if she was awake, several hours ago, and if she had a good time with Adrien, followed by several “suggestive face” emojis. She answered and chatted with her a little, deciding they would walk out of the hotel tomorrow. Also Marinette asked for her small suitcase if possible, and her toothbrush, seeing that the few days she had left in the hotel would be in the opposite room. A few minutes later Alya delivered her things with a wink and a “Have fun girl!” Making her best friend roll her eyes for the eleventh time. She continued her message reading, Luka being next

_»Hey Mari, want to meet up again?_

_»I see you are a little occupied or sleeping, probably the later one. Call me or text me when you can!_

» _I see someone’s eager to see me again_ ” Marinette simply said. “ _Tell me when and where and I’ll be there if I can_ ”

_»How about right now? I mean, as soon as you can”_ Marinette smiled and simply said okay.

» _Should I dress up?”_ She sent without thinking, then started typing faster than ever. “ _I meant if I should dress up nicely.”_ She corrected quickly.

» _What a pity, I was getting exited_ ” he teased. “ _Just come comfortable, I promise we won’t go to a fancy restaurant or anything like that_.” Marinette sent an okay and went quickly to the bathroom to get a quick shower. She grabbed her best fitting jeans and sweater. She looked cute but was really comfortable. Her underwear was, however to sexy, black lace, bra matching her panties. She let her hair down, waiting for it to dry down naturally. As Adrien was still sleeping she let him a note by the nightstand, saying she would be out.

She texted Luka she was ready, as she slipped her feet in her shoes. She grabbed a small chocolate and popped it in her mouth while she left the hotel room. In the main entrance, leaning against the wall, relaxed and hooded was Luka. Looking handsome as ever, filling her nose with a perfect cologne as he greeted her with a sweet kiss in the cheek.

“I hope you are into picnics, white wine and acoustic guitar.” Luka announced offering Marinette his arm.

“Depends on who plays the guitar.” She said with a devilishly smirk.

“Anyone in your mind?” He asked playing along with her.

“Well I met this guy yesterday, he plays in my favorite band, he’s so cool!” She explained containing a laugh.

“Oh I hope I can meet him soon.” He simply said grinning at her. They continued a slow and steady pace going somewhere, as the night fell upon them.


	5. f i v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little adrinette, sorry! (more adrien than mari thou)

“Hey girl! You look relaxed” Alya called Marinette who was laying in a deck chair by the hotel pool. The bluenette smiled at her and got up, eager to jump to the pool. Alya dropped her things by the chair besides her best friend and jumped to the pool without any notice.“So, where were you last nigh? Adrien told Nino you came to the hotel room pretty late.” Alya asked as Mari joined her, noticing how her friend stiffed a little.

“I just had dinner with someone.” She simply said with a shrug, trying to be as vague as possible. Marinette, however knew that wasn’t enough to satisfy Alya’s curiosity. Marinette had thought about telling Alya, after all her best friend wouldn’t tell anybody her secret, right? Plus Luka didn’t swore her to secrecy or nothing like that, he probably didn’t care. “Okay I’ll tell you but **_please_** keep it a secret okay?”

Marinette started telling her from day one. From the beginning of the trip with the music festival, till now, five days later, date after date. Alya was perplexed, he knew who the singer was, how handsome and talented he looked and sounded and inevitably started to feel a little uneasy about the boy.

Alya was terrified Marinette would really fall in love with Luka, she didn’t trust him, after all if he was willing to trade drugs for sex, the he must be fucked up. Alya was positive he would break her heart and for the love of god, she was so afraid.

“I can see you are happy Mari, but don’t get your hopes so high” Alya warned, tuning down her concerns to the minimum. “Don’t get me wrong, anyone would be lucky to spend time with you, but he’s a rock star, or something like that. If he disappears or ghosts you I will hate to see you broken-hearted.”

“Oh Alya, don’t worry, I thought about it too. I’ll try my hardest not to fall for him, and so far so good I’m as in love with him as I was before; he’s just my band crush.” Marinette laughed.

“And have you already had sex?” Alya asked bluntly. Marinette almost chocked with the pool water. The young reporter took that as a no, then continued: “So you gave him a blowjob but he wouldn’t return the favor? Isn’t that a little selfish? Talk about a rude lover”

“It’s not like that!” Marinette almost cried out embarrassed. “I told you we didn’t go further the first time because Adrien called, and in this dates we just talked, and made out and he’s a perfect gentleman!” Marinette justified. Alya devil smirk tainted her face.

“Is he… well gifted?” At Marinette’s red and surprised face Alya laughed so hard her tummy started to hurt.

“If you **_must_** know, he is!” Marinette blurted, making herself redder. Alya laughed more and more, barely able to say something like “congratulations”.

“What are you girls laughing so hard about?” Nino asked, approaching the pair, right beside him Adrien looked amused at them.

“Nothing, you know I like tormenting Marinette, babe” Alya simply said. “So, what are you guys doing here?” She asked as both boys got into the pool. 

“We just finished calling to the restaurant you wanted to go. Did some reservations for the four of us.” Marinette smiled exited; as much as she loved having intimate and romantic dates with Luka, the bluenette loved having dinner with her friends. When Luka texted her that afternoon she had to decline, telling him she was spending a night with her friends. He answered with a photo of his beautiful face, doing a pout or something of the sorts. Marinette replied with a photo of herself in the vanity mirror; She was wearing the hotel robe, her hair a little wet and still not combed. She looked cute, after all the robe was a little big on her and her hair looked really natural. She found the picture nice and not at all daring.

She left the phone aside and dressed up quickly, Adrien was waiting for his turn to use the bathroom. When Mari got out of the bathroom, Adrien had to admit his friend looked really good. She was wearing a short red dress, different from her usual color pink, it had a halter neck and a breezy skirt, looking comfortable. He marched to the bathroom quickly, not giving a single comment, he wouldn't say anything till she were done with her look, after all, that would look creepy.

Meanwhile, Marinette styled her hair, wore accessories, painted her lips and eyes simply and wore her favorite perfume. She looked at herself in the small mirror, proud at her completed form. She took a few pictures to have memories later, maybe even for future designs. Still in front of the mirror she looked at Luka’s messages:

»😻 😻

_»You look amazing even with a big robe, amazing._

Marinette smiled silly, and snapped a new picture with her completed look. Just when she snapped Adrien came out of the bathroom, just showered, the faint smell of cologne invading Marinette; god she loved those damn colognes. Aside from the blonde being in the other hotel robe, that fitted him perfectly somehow, he was as perfect as a model can be.

Adrien inhaled deeply and silently; Marinette looked like a killer queen. Just, amazing. “Wow” he couldn’t contain himself. Clearing his throat, a little embarrassed by the sudden outburst, he then added: “You look amazing Mari”

“Thank you Adrien, I can’t say much about you, you are still wearing the robe” she added cheekily with a sweet smile.

“I can take it off if you want, the view improves” he backfired with a smug grin. Marinette laughed, muttering a “get you ass back in the bathroom before I kick you”. Her cellphone vibrated twice, checking it up as she sat in one of the beds.

» _You look stunning. A shame the blonde ruined the pic._

_»Have fun tonight_ 😇

Marinette looked at the text a little confused. That was the first real sign the singer had actually showed some jealousy or possession towards her. 

» _Don't be silly, we are roommates. I’ll make sure I have fun_ 😊 _._

She answered neutral, no need to get dramatic over Adrien, he was a good guy and a gentleman. Soon everyone was ready to go, Marinette putting away her cellphone in her purse; she didn’t look at it through out the night.

The four friends were really drunk. Marinette and Alya walked behind the boys, holding each other trying to keep balance as they chanted some silly song. Adrien and Nino filmed some videos on their phones while laughing statically, almost tripping. When they arrived to the hotel, naturally Nino and Alya went to their room (which was Marinette’s originally, not Nino’s). Marinette took her hotel key-card and tried to slide it in the hole, but failed miserably. She laughed at the stupid card, trying once more. Adrien laughed and helped her. Once they opened the door Marinette almost falls over. 

Almost being thanks to Adrien, who caught her by her little waist. “Mon Dieu” she whispered regaining composure, reaching for her high heels, still attached to Adrien, otherwise she would be in the floor right now. Both heels off, she smiled at Adrien and threw them somewhere in the room. “The floor is moving Adrien” she commented, tripping again. Adrien held her arm tightly, helping her get to her bed. There he laid her down, she smiled and laughed at something, her eyes closed. “Now everything is moving, am I in a rollercoaster?” Adrien stroked her forehead and gave her a small kiss there, making Marinette smile again. She leaned and gave him a soft peck on the lips, startling Adrien. “‘night Luka” she whispered and turned her head slightly, definitely falling into deep slumber.

Adrien would be smiling like a stupid dork if it weren’t by the mention of the unknown name. He felt betrayed, even though Marinette was completely free of guilt. How late can someone realize their feelings for a friend, before it’s completely late? Adrien was conflicted as he took his clothes and slipped in his pajama pants, no t-shirt needed. He fell asleep in few minutes, conflicted and hurt.

The blonde jolted up from his bed. Maybe it was really late already, maybe it was like three in the afternoon, but it was still early, more so with the hangover. He opened the door annoyed and almost yelled a harsh “What” to the person standing in front of him. A known guitarist stood there, calm face in, a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

“Hey man, is Marinette still asleep?” He asked distracted, barely bordering to say hi or whatever.

“And who are you?” Adrien asked, his blood boiling. He knew exactly who he was. Blue tips, cyan eyes, relaxed and daring smile.

“I’m Luka, Marinette’s… friend” he hesitated, Adrien thought immediately it was on purpose.

“Who’s calling so damn early?” A sleepy Marinette called from behind Adrien. What a view to Luka. Paris top model, looking perfect, next to the girl he dreams off, looking like a great couple. “Oh, hi Luka” she answered smiling almost instantly.

“Morning angel, can we talk?”


	6. s i x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of sad, short and shitty. sorry :(

“Morning angel, can we talk?” He asked politely. Adrien rolled his eyes lightly at the pet name. There was literally no need to do that in front of him.

“Yeah sure.” Mari smiled crossing her arms, feeling a little scruffy in front of her crush _and_ her ex-crush. “Come on in”

“Are you gonna talk in here?” Adrien whined surprising Marinette. “I still want to sleep” the blonde walked inside and plopped in his bed. Marinette and Luka followed, the former huffing in annoyance. 

“Since when are you an asshole?” Mari asked looking for her big oversized sweater in her suitcase, no response from her blonde friend, once she found it she ran to the bathroom, rinsed her face and brushed her teeth at the speed of light. She pulled her hair into a simple ponytail, still having some dark makeup under her eyes. She took her card-key and slammed her door after Luka. _What the fuck Adrien._

They reached the rooftop, thankfully, no people around. The day was grey and chilly, not expected from a summer afternoon in Toulouse. The wind was howling almost, freezing Marinette’s legs. Luka seemed unfazed by the weather, he was either okay with it or he had warm clothes.

“Marinette, you are leaving soon, right?” Luka asked, looking at the city below his feet.

“Yes, back to Paris. On Friday.” She commented looking were he was looking; they were high up. Luka looked at her and memorized her eyes. Those bluebell eyes that looked tired and messy, and still so pure. 

“I don’t want you to go back.” Luka blurted out, not putting his words in the correct place.

“What do you mean silly? I got to get back.” Marinette smiled, and let him express himself, giving as much time as he needed.

“What I mean is that I don’t want you to go back without sorting _this_ out” He moved his hands between them. “I don’t want to return to Paris and be strangers, I want to see you.”

“If that is what you want we can see each other, I don’t mind.” Mari smiled at him with a reassuring smile. Luka sighed in relief, a weight in his chest disappearing, happiness washing away his uneasiness. “We can be friends, I can visit you or you can visit me—“

“Be friends?” He asked a little perplexed.

“Well, yeah, isn’t that what you wanted from the start? I mean, I’m sure you were looking for a “summer love” or something like that, nothing serious.” She laughed a little perplexed as well.

“That’s what you though? That’s what you think of me? I’m just a stupid rockstar who likes to have a thousand girls every week?” Luka was furious yet his voice was somehow still calm.

“What was I supposed to believe? Oh yeah! A rockstar fell in love for me, now I’ll be his girlfriend!” She exclaimed, not calm at all. “Don’t you think that’s a little impossible? How can I fall in love with someone I don’t know? How can _you_?”

“If that is what you believe so be it! You’ll be better off without me! Better a perfect blonde model than a drug using rock star!” Luka was red in his face, his heart breaking in face of the inevitable truth,

“Wha—?! What does Adrien have to do with anything between whatever this is?” Mari asked incredulous. “You know what? I don’t want to know, I’m just leaving. Have a nice day.” She simply said, tears picking her eyes as she walked back to her room, the elevator quick to open.

Luka didn’t follow, he respected her decision. Her space. Maybe the conclusions he got to were wrong, but overthinking and anxiety were quicker than rational thinking. He waited long enough for her to get into the elevator. 

As he went down he dreaded every word he spoke to Marinette. Every question, every jealous comment was unnecessary. He shouldn’t have been so greedy, he enjoyed her company, sometimes he enjoyed watching her talk about her favorite designs more than kissing. 

Now, he would not only miss her lips, he would miss her voice, her eyes, all of her. He was dead to her, or so he believed.

Marinette, on her side, was being consoled by Adrien. Her idea was to reach the room and stay with a cool façade, until she reached her bed or the shower, but as soon as she opened the door Adrien apologized for being a dick earlier. He had praised her and apologized so sincerely for such small mistake she just couldn’t help herself.

The bluenette hugged him and cried, tears sliding down his naked chest. As the gentleman he always was he consoled her friendly, he didn’t take any advantage about anything, he tried to make her as comfortable as she needed. They sat on the bed and with a little of embarrassment and full respect, Adrien cuddled Marinette as she slept, tears still fresh on her face. She wouldn’t talk but Adrien was damn sure it was Luka’s fault, and he would do anything to try to keep Marinette away from him as long as she needed, or wanted, to.


	7. s e v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is so oblivious smh. Mild mention of drugs! Kind of a filler at the beginning (some explanations too!) Mari has an apartment on her own!

It was Sunday afternoon, Marinette was cleaning the main counter in the bakery as she awaited for the rush hour to start. People was often surprised to hear one of the worst days in the bakery was Sunday afternoon. She remembered all she did this summer break. The trip felt as a bittersweet memory in her head; it was amazing, the festival, meeting Luka, getting drunk and having great food with her friends. Saying goodbye with a cry and what came next was not so amazing. She would be resuming her semester in college, hopeful to meet again most of her classmates, they would distract them a little.

The trip had been almost at the beginning of their break. They all agreed, well Marinette and Nino agreed, they should travel to Toulouse for the festival. Adrien and Alya naturally followed, they weren’t really exited for the music festival but they would probably tag along anyway. Being all almost full adults, between the ages of 21 and 22, they had jobs and were able to take the trip. Adrien’s father was really protective of his son and decided to pay for the hotel rooms for all the teenager because Adrien would only sleep wherever his friends sleep.

When they returned, although Marinette’s heart was feeling blue, she had all summer ahead of her and wasn't heart broken. She worked on her designs with her favorite songs, skipping Paris Thunder Eye’s whenever she realized it was playing, she mostly didn’t realize as she was so focused. She was working on three designs that where mandatory for a job interview for Gabriel’s internship. She had to design casual clothing, a gala look and something of her preference. She finished in a record time, and had way too many time for herself.

She procrastinated most of her time, and now, a week before college started again she regretted not exploring France like she wanted to do. Rush hour was as exhausting and stressing as always, people came in and out, sometimes usual costumers, more often new and unknown costumers. All of them were delighted with the shop, some left with the promise of coming back.

Just when she was about to close someone came through the door, Marinette contained a sighed and painted her best smile. When she saw who was, her smile was genuine.

“Oh mon dieu! Juleka, hi!” The bluenette cheered. Juleka smiled and answered her greetings. They caught up in their life in general while Marinette arranged a couple of pastries Juleka wanted. Her style, Marinette observed, didn’t change much. Her hair was shorter, above her shoulders, and now it was all violet, Mari could see both of her hazel eyes. She still used dark clothes, but now they looked more professional.

“You know, we are going out with the girls tonight. I think all of us are going, Rose was sending messages out, even Alya will probably come, I bet she already invited you. If you don’t wanna come that's okay, its really sudden!” She started blubbering and Marinette laughed it off.

“Yeah! Sure, tell me when and where and I’ll be there!” Marinette smiled thinking what she’ll wear already.

“I’ll pick you up at 10 if that’s okay, I got to get Rose and you are in the way, your apartment is near here right?” Marinette smiled even more and nodded, sweet! With a wave and after they checked their phone numbers where still the same, and sent her new address, Marinette jumped up and down, closing the store happy and running to her apartment after bidding goodbye to her parents upstairs.  

* * *

 

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror for the millionth time. She was a little unsure, but Alya told her, the shorter the skirt the better the flirt. Marinette laughed it off and called that a lie, still wearing her navy blue cocktail scoop-neck dress, ending a hand before her knee. Her red heals where a bit daring, they matched with her cute red lips. Her purse was black, and she made sure to drop her wallet and phone there before heading out and entering Juleka’s car.

“Oh shoot, I forgot my wallet, Rose is gonna kill me.” Juleka mumbled to herself. It was earlier than 10, so Marinette though.

“We can go to your place, we are early, I’m sure Rose will be okay with it.” The bluenette suggested. Juleka agreed with her and drove as quickly as legally possible to her boat house, she still lived with her mother. Loud music and laughter came from the boat, Marinette could hear as she walked along Juleka.

“Oh yeah, my brother was having a little party with his friends, I hope you don’t mind. I won’t be long.” Marinette face went pale… wait a minute.

“Your b-brother?”

“Yeah, Luka, you never met right?” Juleka asked, looking for her keys a few steps before reaching the boat. Just at the entrance, before steeping to the board, Marinette stood still.

“I’ll wait here Ju, I don’t want to stay longer that we need to.” The bluenette smiled and ignored the questioning glance from the violet haired girl. She just shrugged and went inside; Marinette heard the quiet voice of the girl, trying to talk above the music and dreading who may come from the door she just looked away, turned around and waited. After a minute or so she heard the door opening and closing.

“Ju, thank god you are back, let’s go.” She breathed out, turning around. What she saw on the other side of the plank was not Juleka. _God dammit._

“Nah, sorry angel, my name’s not Ju.” Slurring his words, a very pale and damaged Luka stared at her. He was about to cross the plank and Marinette had to literally catch him before he fell off to the river. “Unhand me miss! I’m not a sssluut!” Mari safely and steadily, as if she was treating with a really sensible kitty, pushed him towards the inside of the boat.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t want you to fall down the river.” She told him hiding a smile. Luka looked at her for a second. Marinette however, really observant as she was, saw a shimmer near his nose. Little bit of violet glitter left just below his nose. “Dammit Luka!” She groaned as she realized what he did. “Please tell me this is the first time. Please tell me you didn’t consume much, and please for the love of god tell me you won’t do it again.” Luka looked at her puzzled then smiled.

“Aren’t you cute?” He said caressing one of her cheeks. “With that frown upon your face and those cute red lips, oh I missed you so much.” Marinette heart almost skipped a beat, if it weren’t for his state she would’ve kissed him and hug him, but right now she was disappointed and worried to death.

“Hey Mari, ready to go?” Juleka asked before looking at the scene. “Oh sorry, need a minute?” She asked embarrassed, not used to see her brother so cozy with someone else.

“Actually I need some help, can we go back to my apartment?” Marinette asked as apologetically as she could manage. “We are taking Luka with us, I’ll leave him there, he can’t stay here.” Without hesitation or questioning Juleka drove them back to Marinette’s apartment. She even helped the bluenette taking him up.

After giving the idea a few spins in her head, she decided to stay. She didn’t want a sobered up Luka to wake up somewhere unknown to him alone. She had to stay there and wait till he was more coherent to talk and sort things out. Juleka understood and bid adieu with a promise of getting together with the rest of the girls any other day before summer ended.

Now on her couch was now an incoherent handsome man, wrapped in a blanket she had given him. She sat down beside him, taking off her heals and earrings, trying to get as comfortable as she could.

“I wrote a song about you.” Luka suddenly told her, in such a serene tone she thought he was sober just beside her, like when they where together on that first picnic.

“You did?” Marinette asked leaning a little against him, as carefully as to not disturb him. He moved a little and laid on his side, looking at Marinette with no scruples.

“It will be in the next album. It’ll probably be the single. I can hum it for you.” He said sweetly, reaching a frigid hand to hers. The bluenette reached to his hair, after giving his pleading hand a gentle squeeze. She ran her fingers through his hair as he hummed the new song to Marinette. It could be a delirium or it may be true, either way it was beautiful. Not long after, Luka fell asleep; Marinette simply gave him a kiss in his forehead and left to put on her pajamas.

“Why did you left?” A voice crept behind her just as she finished putting on her pajama’s t-shirt. She blushed deep red as she had no pants on, not that Luka noticed in such a sleepy state.

“Shush, go back to sleep.” Marinette voiced weakly, as to not startle him. Luka mumbled an okay and dropped in Marinette’s bed. She rolled her eyes as she plopped in bed with him, centimeters away of him.“Goodnight Luka.” She bid as she closed her eyes. Not a minute later she felt Luka’s arms snake around her waist, holding her in a gentle embrace.

“Goodnight Angel” he said softly, a kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant keep the blueberry son away from her. and the sunshine boy will probably appear next lolol


	8. e i g h t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sloppy adult scene, mention of drugs and I hate angst so no confrontation lol, just soft shiverish

The singer stirred and hummed in approval at the comfortable heat beneath him. A slight vanilla scent tickled his nose making him open his eyes. He saw a bluenette’s hair, and was really relieved to see he was still with his clothes on as well as Marinette. He didn’t know why or how on earth was he there. He started to tear apart gently from the possible love of his life, trying to ran away before she woke up, he didn’t want to confront her on any subject; not his love life, substance abuse choices or career or whatever.

Marinette however was awake already and enjoyed his embrace in silence and staying still. So, when Luka was looking for his shoes, not moving a single hair Marinette spoke.

“Where are you going?” She asked softly, sitting up a second later, distractingly smoothing her hair. Luka was dazed for a second, watching her silky hair ran through her slim fingers— _Dammit Luka focus._

“Home” he simply said. She sighed and got up, walked until she was in front of him. She was about to take his hand but stopped herself.

“Listen, if you don’t want to talk about it then I understand. You look like you want to go though, I won't stop you.” She said and felt Luka’s hand in her cheek, now warm contrary to last night. With her cobalt eyes she looked up and saw his cyan eyes, that looked so melancholic and broken.

“I missed you so much.” He leaned in and kissed Marinette tenderly. She relaxed against him and kissed him back, missing his soft and plump lips. One of Luka’s hands trailed to Marinette’s back, the other one cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. When it started to get good and heated Mari pulled apart slowly.

“I missed you too, but we really need to talk, I hate seeing you like this.” She still cupped his face and whispered the words. He nodded and moved away, walking to the kitchen. Marinette looked for her blanket and wrapped herself, no need for pants. She followed and made some coffee and tea. She asked Luka if he needed something in particular, if he was okay and stuff. He looked okay, maybe a little hangover but that’s all.

They talked over breakfast, Luka told her what happened after that awful afternoon. Yesterday was the first time he ever consumed Lilac Shimmer, he had to admit however that he started smoking regular cigarettes, it wasn’t yet an addiction, he just started some weeks ago and assured he had smoked like three cigarettes, and only needed them when he was really deep in though of her. Most of his sorrow was written down in new songs, in happy and sad tunes, and he was sure that this particular song, the one he hummed last night, was going to be of her liking. 

They continued talking and talking, where did they live, how where their friends, etc, etc. When the topic reached the “us” part, well, Marinette just kissed Luka. They would figure things out after some fun. She was straddling him, forgetting how she was missing pants.

“Well, I’m a lucky man” he told her running a finger trough the rim of her lace panty.He kissed her neck and ran his hands below her t-shirt, making her feel tingling down his path. Luka was all around her, kissing and making her feel loved and wanted, showing her how much he missed her.

In a koala hug they tumbled as Luka walked to the bedroom, distracted at Marinette’s kisses down his neck. She laughed as they fell on the bed, soon cut out by Luka’s killer lips trailing in her stomach. He didn’t stop reaching her undergarments, he looked up for any sign of rejection but just found Marinette’s expecting eyes. His tongue explored her above the lingerie, making Marinette squirm for his real touch. He stopped a minute and smiled at his handy work, the bluenette was a blushing mess and had the most lewd expression Luka had ever seen. He was hard as wood but still wasn’t done, he had a favor he had to pay back for.

Marinette was okay with it, I mean, she had to treat herself someday and Luka was clearly her first choice. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched Luka kneel down once again, taking away her panties, and then saw nothing as she had to close her eyes to embrace the best feeling she had ever felt. Her hands strangled her sheets as Luka explored further, one of her hands had to grab Luka’s hair gently, encouraging to go as far as he could.

A loud moan with his name on it was the only warning he had before Marinette reached her climax. As she came back to her senses, Luka took his shirt and pants off, then trailed kisses up her stomach, kissing her breasts. One of Marinette’s fingers hooked under his chin, bringing him to her lips. She hooked her legs to his hips, and whispered to Luka’s ear. “Don’t worry, we are safe.” He could only guess she meant he didn’t need a condom, he was free of any disease and hoped, and believed, Mari was free too.

When they connected Luka felt 2 things he never felt before; first it was pure joy. He was certain Marinette was his soulmate, he believed it every second till now, but at that moment he was certain they were. The other thing was, well, Marinette was virgin. If he knew, he would be a million times more caring. He was kind of blinded by lust, but still was as careful as he could manage.

Marinette, on her behalf, was okay with it. She felt Luka was special, and she felt good, no need to ruin the mood with that technicality. “Are you okay?” Luka asked stopping any movement he was doing, she swore he stopped breathing.

“Yeah, I’m okay, go on.” She encouraged, caressing his forehead. She couldn’t help her frown, it did hurt a little, but soon he was moving pleasantly. Luka groaned and moved faster, encouraged by Marinette’s nails in his back. The bluenette was becoming increasingly vocal, sometimes she voiced from “mon dieu” to “Luka”, making him feel more aroused even. He reached the climax with a sweet groan in Marinette’s ears, they both sighed at the same time, then laughed. Tangled between sheet they looked at each others eyes and relaxed in bed. Nothing like Monday Sex to start the week.


	9. n i n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette fluff, some broken Luka.

“Ready?” Luka asked Marinette peeking through the bedroom door. His eyes caught sight of a breezy blue-gray dress. Marinette smiled and opened the door, letting Luka in and twirling slightly. She had some black flats which left Luka with a heigh advantage he liked (she did too, but wouldn’t admit it).

They walked leisurely through the serene afternoon streets of Paris. Many people where getting out of work, families gathered around ice-cream shops and crepe stands. The couple was walking with their arms linked, they didn’t see it as a grand gesture, just a simple touch which would help Marinette not to get lost or drawn apart from Luka. Everything looked wonderful and Mari wanted everything and the singer just made her wait because he loved that look on her face, how it changed when something caught her attention more than the previous thing. 

Eventually, Marinette decided for a strawberry and creme crepe, and Luka was so lost he asked for a simple ice-cream. They walked and ate, and after what a disaster they made, they decided to sat down somewhere as private as it could be. Near them there was a large park, and luckily found a bench to seat on.

They finished their stuff in silence, enjoying the view, the taste and the quiet hum of diverse voices around the park. Soon they fell not in an uncomfortable silence, but in a sort of void. Luka was fidgeting with his leather bracelet, looking for the words to express himself. He opened his mouth and Marinette looked at him instantly. He then closed it, a little ashamed. Marinette got up and dragged Luka to the grass where they lied down; the bluenette leaned her head in his chest, and looked forward, between his legs, Luka’s arms snaked around her waist.

“You never told me why you play the guitar.” Marinette commented inspecting Luka’s hand, which looked huge and felt calloused around his tips, probably due to him playing the cords so often. 

“I like it.” He said simply earning Marinette’s silly face, of course he liked it, Marinette was looking for a more elaborate explanation. “Well, I started playing it when I was around 7, I was a little boy. It was a gift.”

“From whom?” She asked innocently but felt him tense up; she tried to sooth him up, massaging his hand.

“My father.” He said quietly, as if it was a secret. Marinette wondered. Every time Juleka mentioned a parent she talked about her mother only, she never heard about her father. “He gave me the guitar when I was 7, for my birthday. A month later or so he left.”

Marinette nodded but didn’t speak or muttered a word. Luka’s hand squeezed hers slightly, looking for comfort. She leaned further in his chest, closing his arms closer, making herself little between his legs. Her nails fondled up and down his arms, trying to comfort him as much as she could. She had a better idea, and stood up, once again.

She took Luka’s position and cuddled him to her chest. Her fingers ran through his hair, making Luka feel safe, warm and loved. “He left when Jul was 5, she almost doesn’t remember him. Heck, I don’t even remember him sometimes.” He continued with a little anger in his voice. “I still don’t know why he left, leaving Ma alone, Juleka without a father. I got to be the “man of the family” way too soon.” He then stopped for a minute or so. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” There was shakiness in his voice, Marinette couldn’t figure out what to do to stop him form crying. Unless that’s what Luka actually needed. He might have this issue bottled up for a really long time, she didn’t know; her touch became more soft, consoling Luka. Yet his tears never came.

Marinette felt him shift underneath her, as reaching for something, Luka’s head blocking her view. Soon she heard a short click and smoke rose from Luka. Well, not from Luka, but from whatever Luka was holding. A second later a known and hideous smell reached Marinette’s nose. She never liked this smell, and now she despised it coming from someone she appreciated.

“What do you think you are doing mister?” She asked tranquil. Luka sat up and turned to look at her, a filthy cigarette in his calloused hand. As if looking for a fight he took the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply. He breathed out the smoke towards another direction, away from Marinette.

“I needed on of this, love. Sorry.” He said cheekily. Marinette had to admit he was giving that “bad boy that smokes” aesthetic and it was insanely hot. But! He was not going to kiss her tasting like tobacco, and she was about to make it clear.

“Listen here, _love_. As long as you keep smoking when you are around me, you ain’t getting no kisses.” She said with sass. As on cue, Luka got up and ran to the nearest bin to put away the fire in his cigarette and throw it away. He came back with a charming smile and cuddled back with Marinette. “Got a mint?” He asked with a laugh to which the bluenette rolled her eyes, looking for her gum.

“I’m serious Luka, please try to quit. No more stress smoking, it will become and addiction. Try doing something else to de-stress.” Concerned with a light frown she passed him her gum. He hated the look she was giving him. Not because it wasn’t cute, but because she was down.

“Well, I got plenty ideas to de-stress” he said wiggling his eyebrows, trying to light up her mood a little. She giggled a little but replied:

“Pity sex? Doesn’t sound to good if I’m completely honest.” Luka laughed and placed a sweet kiss to Marinette’s hands. He continued with her head, cheeks and was about to kiss her deeply when the bluenette stopped him, her hand on his lips. “Sorry lover boy, but I’m pretty sure you still taste like cigs.”

“And strawberries.” He delimited referring to her chewing gum. They fooled around a little more ignoring the world and people around them.

They didn’t see, however, certain blonde scowling angrily at the sight of the two lovebirds. In his mind, a promise he made in Toulouse tormented him. Adrien Agreste never broke his promises; he would make 100% sure that Luka Couffaine wouldn’t hurt Marinette ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry is short :(


End file.
